jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Onaconda Farr
|Geschlecht=Männlich |Haut=Grün |Augen=Blau |Größe=1,75 Meter''The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' |Merkmale= |Geburt= |Tod=21 VSY |Heimat=Rodia |Beruf=Senator |Zugehörigkeit= *Galaktische Republik **Rat der neutralen Systeme **Loyalisten-Komitee *Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme (kurzzeitig) }} Onaconda Farr war ein Rodianer, der vor und während der Klonkriege als Senator im Galaktischen Senat der Republik arbeitete. Nach dem Ausbruch des Krieges sah Farr sich gezwungen, die Separatisten um Hilfe zu bitten, da das rodianische Volk Hunger litt. Dennoch erkannte er, dass die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme nicht im Sinne des Volkes handelte und bereute seine Entscheidung. Auch danach geriet er in zahlreiche politische Intrigen. Nachdem sich der rodianische Senator zusammen mit Bail Organa und Padmé Amidala dafür eingesetzt hatte, Friedensgespräche mit den Separatisten zu beginnen, wurde er durch seine Gehilfin Lolo Purs vergiftet, die Farr die Schuld für die durch den Krieg verursachten Umstände auf Rodia gab. Biografie Frühe Jahre Eigenübersetzung von: “''I have pierced Palpatine's curtain of secrecy and have even found a Separatist among his most trusted Loyalists.” aus links|miniatur|Farr im Galaktischen Senat Onaconda Farr wurde auf dem Planeten Rodia geboren. Etwa im Jahr 52 VSY wurde Farr der Abgeordnete des Savareen Sektors und damit auch Repräsentant seines Heimatplaneten Rodias im Galaktischen Senat. Schon früh entwickelte sich eine freundschaftliche Verbindung zwischen ihm und der Familie Padmé Amidalas. 19 Jahre nach seiner Amtseinführung sprach sich Farr im Galaktischen Senat offen für die Aktionen des amtierenden Obersten Kanzlers Finis Valorum aus, der die Jedi beauftragte den Yinchorri-Aufstand friedlich zu lösen.Jedi Council – Aufstand der Yinchorri'' 32 VSY kam es zu einem Treffen zwischen ihm, dem Quarren Senator Tikkes und Mot-Not Rab, die sich eine Rede des Senators Orn Free Taa anhörten, der Valorum nicht mehr als Obersten Kanzler sehen wollte. Onaconda Farr unterstützte den Senator bei seinen weiteren Bemühungen jedoch nicht.Schleier der Täuschung Im selben Jahr errichtete die Handelsföderation eine Blockade über den Planeten Naboo. Als ein Misstrauensantrag an Finis Valorum gestellt worden war, war Onaconda Farr im Galaktischen Senat zugegen. Jahre später dann spalteten sich immer mehr Planeten von der Republik ab und kehrten dem Senat den Rücken. In dieser Zeit beäugte der rodianische Senator kritisch Kanzler Palpatines politisches Vorgehen, da er der Auffassung war Palpatine handele nur nach seinen eigenen Beweggründen. Nachdem Palpatine das Loyalisten-Komitee gegründet hatte, kritisierte Farr diesen Entschluss Palpatines abermals. Dennoch trat er wenig später dem Komitee bei. 22 VSY sprach sich Farr für eine militärische Aufstellung von Truppen aus, um der wachsenden Bedrohung durch die Separatisten Herr zu werden. Dazu verfasste er das Stück The Trickery of Vosdia Nooma, das mit Symbolen bestückt war, die Farrs Bemühungen untermalte. Als es notwendig wurde den Planeten Geonosis anzugreifen, begrüßte Farr Palpatines Vorgehen in Bezug auf die Notstandsvollmachten und das Aussenden der auf Kamino für die Republik entworfenen Klontruppen. Klonkriege rechts|miniatur|[[Palpatine kontaktiert Rodia.]] Während der Klonkriege stürzte der republikanische Planet Rodia in eine Krise, da es durch seine Abgelegenheit von wichtigen Handelswegen abgeschnitten war. Durch die Kämpfe in allen Teilen der Galaxis, war es der Republik vorerst nicht möglich Hilfsgüter zu dem Planeten zu schicken. Onaconda Farr setzte sich darauf widerwillig mit der Separatisten-Allianz in Verbindung, um von der gegnerischen Partei des Krieges Hilfe zu erbitten. Der neimoidianische Vizekönig und im Rat der Separatisten vertretene Nute Gunray kam Farrs Bitte nach, verlangte jedoch die Treue Rodias zu der Konföderation und die Gefangennahme der zu dieser Zeit auf Rodia befindlichen Padmé Amidala, die dem Neimoidianer schon seit der Blockade von Naboo verhasst war. Farr sah sich gezwungen den Wünschen Gunrays nachzugehen und ließ Amidala gefangen nehmen. Nachdem Gunray auf Rodia angekommen war, verlangte dieser eine Exekution der Senatorin. Durch eine Verkettung glücklicher Umstände gelang es dem Senator Jar Jar Binks und dem Protokolldroiden C-3PO einen Großteil der Kampfdroiden auszuschalten und Amidalas Rettung zu bewirken. Onaconda Farr entschied sich daraufhin während der Kämpfe in der rodianischen Stadt die Seiten abermals zu wechseln und half bei der Festnahme Gunrays. Nach dem Eintreffen republikanischer Truppen und dem Sternzerstörer Tranquility unter dem Kommando der Jedi-Meisterin Luminara Unduli , sicherte der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine den Rodianern Unterstützung zu. links|miniatur|Farr wird zu einer Geisel. Während einer Vorabstimmung zum Gesetz zur Einschränkung der Privatsphäre befand sich Farr in Senatsverwaltungsgebäude auf Coruscant, als er unerwartet mit mehreren anderen Senatoren zu einer Geisel des Kopfgeldjägers Cad Bane wurde, der sich in das Gebäude eingeschlichen hatte. Das Ziel des Duros war die erzwungene Freilassung des Hutten Ziros, der in einem republikanischen Gefängnis festgehalten wurde. Nachdem dieser den Gran-Senator Philo erschossen hatte, sammelte er die Komlinks der Festgehaltenen ein, um einen Hilferuf zu verhindern. Nach einer Jagd durch das Galaktische Senatsgebäude wurde der Jedi-Ritter Anakin Skywalker gefasst und bewusstlos vor die Füße der Senatoren geworfen. Um seine sichere Flucht zu gewährleisten, ließ Bane einige Sprengladungen anbringen, die kurz darauf detonierten. Die Senatoren konnten dieser allerdings durch den wiedererwachten Skywalker, welcher ein Loch in den Boden geschnitten hatte, entkommen. Auch Onaconda Farr blieb unverletzt. Einige Zeit nach den Unruhen im Senat ersuchte Onaconda Farr die Hilfe der Republik, da er glaubte einige Kampfdroiden würden sich noch auf Rodia aufhalten. Der Jedi-Meister Kit Fisto reiste daraufhin zu Farr, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Der Nautolaner vermutete, dass es sich um Überreste der separatistischen Besetzung handelte und entdeckte schließlich tatsächlich mehrere Drodien, die durch den Kopfgeldjäger Robonino modifiziert worden waren. Dieser hatte sich in der Station vor der Strafverfolgung versteckt und durch ein Sendegerät unter Wasser, welches auch eine Verendung der Tiere verursacht hatte, die Droiden zu seinen Leibwächtern umprogrammiert. Die Angelegenheit konnte von Fisto bereinigt und Robonino gefasst werden.Hunting the Hunters Politische Aufgaben Nichtsdestotrotz setzte Onaconda seine Arbeit im Senat fort. Während des Krieges reiste Farr mit einigen anderen Senatoren nach Mandalore, um sich dort mit Herzogin Satine Kryze zu treffen, die die Vorsitzende des Rats der neutralen Systeme war. Während der Reise zurück nach Coruscant, wo sich Satine gegen eine Besetzung ihrer Heimatwelt Mandalore durch Truppen aussprechen wollte, kam es zu einem Zwischenfall, der in Zusammenarbeit der Separatisten und der Death Watch ausgeführt worden war. Mehrere Killersonden sollten die Senatoren und die Herzogin töten, was jedoch durch das Eingreifen Obi-Wan Kenobis und Anakin Skywalkers verhindert werden konnte. Auch nach einem Angriff von Enterstacheln schaffte es die Coronet zum zentralen Planeten der Republik. Onaconda Farr und die restlichen Insassen konnten das Schiff daraufhin unverletzt verlassen. Nachdem der Droiden-General Grievous einen siegreichen Angriff auf den Planeten Duro geleitet hatte, beorderte Senator Ronet Coorr drei Sternzerstörer der Venator-Klasse in den Orbit von Rodia. Der republikanische Agent Inglemenn Barezz fand jedoch heraus, das Ronet Coorr von Onaconda Farr beeinflusst wurde einen solchen Befehl zu geben. Nachdem diese Tat bekannt wurde, traten beide Senatoren aus dem Loyalisten-Komitee aus, wobei Farr sich nach Rodia zurückzog.Star Wars Insider Ausgabe 76 links|miniatur|Farr zusammen mit einigen Senatoren Einige Zeit später war Onaconda Farr während einer Rede Padmé Amidalas im Senat zugegen, in der die Senatorin die Aufnahme von Friedensgesprächen proklamierte. Ein weiteres Thema dieser Sitzung war vor allem die Deregulierung der Banken, um weiterhin die Unsummen zu bezahlen, die für die Erschaffung neuer Klonkrieger notwendig waren. Nachdem der Senat von der Ermordung der separatistischen Senatorin Mina Bonteri erfahren hatte, zogen sich viele Senatoren zurück und unterstützten Amidalas Stimme für den Frieden nicht mehr, da sie befürchteten Bonteris Schicksal teilen zu müssen. Farr hingegen hielt fest an seiner Entscheidung, woraufhin er in den Straßen zusammengeschlagen wurde. Zusammen mit seiner Gehilfin Lolo Purs nahm er jedoch darauffolgend an der Abstimmung teil. Nicht lange Zeit lange Zeit danach sprach sich Amidala ein weiteres Mal gegen die Aufrüstung der Klonarmee aus, wobei sie abermals von Onaconda offen unterstützt wurde. Als sich Farr mit seinen Kollegen nach der Rede in die Senatorenräume zurückzog, betrat die Kaminoanerin Halle Burtoni den Raum, die Amidala und Onaconda unterstellte Sympathisanten der Separatisten zu sein. Nachdem Farr die in die Jahre gekommene Kaminoanerin aus dem Raum schickte, nahm er einen Schluck aus dem ihm angebotenen Getränk und starb kurz darauf an einer Vergiftung. Eine Weile später wurde Onacondas Leichnam nach Rodia überführt. Farrs Mörder entpuppte sich dabei als Lolo Purs, die Onaconda die Schuld dafür gab, dass Rodia in den Krieg miteinbezogen wurde. Persönlichkeit rechts|miniatur|Onaconda Farr Onaconda Farr war ein charakterstarker Mann, dem das Wohl seines Volkes am Herzen lag. Um es zu schützen, war ihm sowohl militärische Strenge als auch ein Bündnis mit antirepublikanischen Parteien recht, wobei er das nur als allerletzten Ausweg ansah. Obwohl Farr Fehler begangen hatte, war er äußerst republiktreu. Die Klonkriege zeigten Onacondas wahren Herzenszustand, da er sich ausschließlich für die Aufnahme von Friedensgesprächen aussprach und für eine Abrüstung der Truppen war. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte Onaconda mit Blastergewehren umgehen und war geübt, damit zu schießen. Zu seinen Stärken zählten vor allem die Diplomatie, das Abschließen von Geschäften sowie politische Strategien in Hinblick auf Gesetzgebung. Onaconda trug ein rodianisches Gewand, das seine Zugehörigkeit zum Galaktischen Senat versinnbildlichte. Onaconda war zwar beliebt, büßte jedoch aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er Senator Ronet Coorr bestach, der drei Jedi-Kreuzer nach Rodia sandte, das Vertrauen vieler seiner Anhänger ein, was seine politische Karriere fast beendete. Hinter den Kulissen *Im englischen Original von The Clone Wars wurde Farr von Dee Bradley Baker gesprochen. In der deutschen Version tat dies Klaus-Dieter Klebsch. *Die Robe, die Onaconda Farrs trägt, wird ebenfalls von Dar Wac getragen, einem von Palpatines Adjutanten. Quellen * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars'' – Hunting the Hunters *''The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Insider'' Ausgabe 76 *''Jedi Council – Aufstand der Yinchorri'' *''Schleier der Täuschung'' * * * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Rodianer Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Senatoren der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Separatisten Kategorie:Legends en:Onaconda Farr es:Onaconda Farr fi:Onaconda Farr hu:Onaconda Farr it:Onaconda Farr nl:Onaconda Farr pt:Onaconda Farr ro:Onaconda Farr ru:Онаконда Фарр